The Dark and The Light
by Re-writing Destiny
Summary: A sequel to Why?Secrets,Lies, and the Truth Hurts.Sirius is back;but nobody knows.Lana is in a coma;Harry is back at school.Lupin is the DADA teacher."The thing about Dark Magic is that it always has consequences...ALWAYS."
1. Default Chapter

I want to start by saying a big HELLO to all my constant readers. I never would have thought that I'd finish W?SLATTH, but I have, and here is the beginning of the sequel. There's a few new faces, coupled with plenty of old.  
  
Lots of questions to answered, and asked, loose ends to tie up, new ones to unravel - and most of all, magic to be seen.  
  
As always, everything but Lana, Erica and the plot belongs to the Goddess that is J.K.Rowling.  
  
For new readers, it is very advisable that you read my first story : Why? Secrets, Lies, and the Truth Hurts. If you just click on my name up there ^^ Re-Writing Destiny, it will take you to my sort of homepage on this site, where you will find my first HP fanfiction. Also, you will find plenty of other great reads in the "Favourite Authors", and "Favourite Stories" sections.  
  
So, here comes the summary -  
  
In the past month, Harry has discovered that he has a Godmother - Lana Madison. Not only is she is his Godmother, but she was the one and only girl to evertame a certain Sirius Black. They were deeply in love when their whole world was ripped apart. Lana's a strange girl - not only has she been in a coma for 15 years; but she hasnt aged a day. She awoke when Sirius fell through the Veil. Her soul mate dying jerked her to life once more, and she has to fulfill an old promise that she made to Lily and James - even if it means her own life.  
  
Through a series of flashbacks, we found out more about Lana, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, Peter and Lucius Malfoy. Some go back to their schooldays - others to the Dark times of the First war against Voldemort. There are more secrets, lies and double-dealings surrounding these seven people than most ever thought possible.  
  
To add to the mystery of Lana, it seemed that she was what other wizards werent - she is still a powerful weapon even without her wand. Her mother dead; her father unknown, a lot of mystery surounds Lanas origins.  
  
Lupin is more than glad to have one of his best friends back - but what happens when a chance encounter turned those feelings into something more? Especially when we discover that Sirius hasnt moved on into his Afterlife - he is lingering, waiting for someone. Lana is the only one who can move trans-dimensionally - the reason for this being that her and Sirius' souls are bound. Although she cannot do it at will, Sirius seems to be pulling her into the Ghost Roads at the most inappropiate moments.  
  
To cut a long story short, (and so as to not spoil it for those who have not yet read it,).  
  
We discover that Lanas parents are well and truly alive - her father is a well known man. Well known, yes, but for all the wrong reasons. Protecting Harry got Lana killed - but she came back as a ghost as she had unfinished business. She murdered Bellatrix Lestrange by pushing her through the Veil - and then stepped through herself, to bring back her beloved Sirius.  
  
However, by this time, Sirius has realised that coming back would disrupt the natural order of things, and refuses. This breaks Lanas heart, and he pushed her back through the Veil, allowing her to live to fight another day.  
  
However, a week later, something deep inside the Department of Mysteries stirs - The Veil flickers, and Sirius returns.  
  
ON THAT NOTE, LET THE SEQUEL BEGIN! 


	2. The Attic 12, Grimmauld Place

Chapter Title: 12, Grimmauld Place: The Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Author: Re-Writing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but Lana, Erica and the plot belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
*  
  
The attic of 12 Grimmauld Place had now become the official meeting room of the Order. It was bigger than the kitchen, and had the added protection of spells placed on it by the Blacks. It was a special meeting - called due to the events that trasnpired a week ago. Every member of the Order was there - and Harry.  
  
Lupin looked patricularly ill - black circles around his eyes, tired all the time; and it wasn't even near full moon. He only came out of his room to eat, and even then he didn't eat much. He had noticed the change in Harry - a certain hardness now formed part of the boys face and the way he stood, spoke, and went about everything.  
  
Harry practiced magic everyday - read up on any spell that could inflict harm or deflect one that was aimed at him. When Ron, Hermione and Ginny had asked if they could be present, Harry swiftly told them no, that this was a need-to-know basis, and they didn't. Need to know, that is. Or so Harry told them. They looked shocked, but Harry closed the attic door without so much as another word.  
  
Whatever had happened in the DOM had changed Harry - and at the minute, they weren't sure it was for the better.  
  
Dumbledore was the last to arrive. "Be seated," he said softly, and the chatter died down and they sat. Dumbledore stood up. "We have a situation on our hands, and even I have to admit that I am not entirely sure how to deal with this. Lana broke many Laws last week - she even murdered."  
  
He was cut off by Harry - "She killed Bellatrix Lestrange. She deserved to die."  
  
"Murder is still murder Harry, no matter what the reason." Dumbledore reasoned.  
  
"So why hasn't she been thrown in Azkaban before? All the Death Eaters Lana defeated, I'd think that she would have had the Dementors kiss well before now.", Harry continued to argue.  
  
Dumbledore pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "May I continue?" Harry nodded. "Good. I do not want to hand her over to Fudge - far too many questions to answer. I prefer to deal with my own in my own way. Currently, Lana is lying in a coma in the hospital. The magical kind for which there is no cure. I am hoping that something will snap her out of it like Sirius dying did before. However, I don't know what that something could be."  
  
"You can't punish her - she is not a child." said Bill Weasley.  
  
"Oh be quiet Bill, you don't know what you're talking about." said Molly.  
  
"I know a hell of a lot more than you Mum, because you've never been in a battle. Harry's seen more in two months than you have in a lifetime." Bill said, with a degree of sympathy for Harry.  
  
Molly slapped Bill across the head with her right hand.  
  
"Please - we need to discuss what we are going to do. It was clear, from what I have heard, that Lana lost her mind in there." Dumbledore tried to continue.  
  
"Stark raving mad, more like." said Tonks.  
  
"She was grieving." said Lupin, barely above a whisper. He knew all too well what it was like to go crazy with grief, but he had never let it manifest. He just continued to hate himself day after day for being the survivor.  
  
"Still...I have decided to leave it to myself, Remus, and Harry to make a decision on what happens to Lana. Those closest to her might have a clouded judgement on this - but she endangered their lives, hurt them the most. Lana didn't care what happened to them, as long as she got her way. And now - "  
  
A piercing scream was heard from downstairs, followed by a loud thump.  
  
Fred and George Disapparated downstairs. The front door was wide open, the sun beaming in - Hermione was backed against the wall, her eyes wide in terror - Ginny walked in just after with Ron, and screamed. Ron just stared.  
  
"I think I better go get Dumbledore." said Fred said quietly. 


	3. Awakened

Chapter Title: Awakened  
  
Author: Re-Writing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but Lana, Erica and the plot belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Credits: Borrowed a line from Pirates of the Carribean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. JACK SPARROW RULES! (and Johnny's prettttyyy nice too.)  
  
Notes: I made a big typo earlier - Harry is NOT back at school yet. It's the beginning of August. :) Sorry!  
  
*  
  
"Just go back into the living room," George instructed Ginny, Hermione and Ron.  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her back into the living room, quickly shutting the door behind them.  
  
Dumbledore Apparated at the side of George, and hurried footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.  
  
Harry and Lupin got downstairs just as the slumped body stood up. It was eerie the way it happened - it was as if she had a weight in her toes, upon which she rocked, and it stopped her from falling over, because it just flipped her upright.  
  
There were holes in her arms where she had been wired to some magical devices to monitor her heart rate and brain waves. Her eyes were sunken and her skin was pale.  
  
"Why all the commotion?" Lana said, her voice mocking them slightly.  
  
Dumbledore pointed his wand straight at Lana's chest. "Don't move."  
  
Lana put her hands up. "Woah woah, Dumblydoooor - There's no need for that now is there? It's just little old me. Lana. Can't do anything. Can't even bring her own boyfriend back from the DEAD." She stopped speaking and laughed.  
  
Her eyes wandered to who else was stood there. Fred, George, Moody, Snape, Lupin and Harry. All with their wands pointed at her. Except for Harry. "See, Harry loves me. He knows what respect is. You should respect people with power, you know."  
  
"You're a liar," spat Snape.  
  
"Actually no," said Lana, "I was honest all the time. Dishonest people you can trust. It's the honest ones you've got to watch, cause you never know what they're going to do next..."  
  
"I know exactly what you're going to do next," Dumbledore told her. "You're going to give me your wand and go and sit in the kitchen."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something? I'm just as dangerous with or without my wand."  
  
Dumbledore leaned forwards and whispered to Lana, so nobody else could hear. "Yes, but I happen to know your talisman is missing - and so is your mark." He turned her left hand over so it was palm up - and the small Sign of the Void tattoo had disappeared.  
  
Lana raised her eyebrows. "Well how clever of you. I'll come quietly and be a nice girl if you men will just stop pointing your sticks at me."  
  
She dropped her hands to her side and and stuck her hands in her jeans pockets. With her right she pulled out her wand and gave it to Dumbledore. Her left stayed in her pocket - in which she twirled something around in her hand. She went to her left and pushed open the door to the kitchen.  
  
Snape followed her, then Lupin, followed by Harry and finally Dumbledore.  
  
As soon as Lana sat down, Dumbledore conjured some ropes and tied Lana tightly to the chair. "Now tell me who you really are, because I know you're not the Lana I know."  
  
Harry looked from Lana to Dumbledore and back again, confused. "What?"  
  
"Shes possesed." he said simply. "Alto Verius Expellus!" A jet of multi coloured light span from Dumbledores wand and whipped around Lana, causing a small tornado that made Lana float up in the air, as whoever it was was expelled from her body.  
  
Harry watched with a morbid fascination, when all of a sudden Lana's chair hit the floor with a loud bang and her body fell forwards, limp.  
  
"Severus - please would you brew a potion for Lana? You know the one I mean." said Dumbledore.  
  
Snape nodded and left.  
  
Lana took a deep breath and looked up at them. The change was dramatic - instead of looking healthy, like she had when she was possesed - she looked near to death. Her eyes were sunken, with black underneath. Her skin was pale and drawn, and when she spoke, her voice had a kind of emptiness to it.  
  
"How did I get here?" she asked, her voice slightly crackly.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Dumbledore asked softly, kneeling in front of her.  
  
Lana's brow creased in concentration. "I felt a - tug. Around my heart, sort of....Like someone was...Pulling me. I woke....Woke up. Felt a - change. Change in the...In the air. Somethings - different. Different. Very different..."  
  
With a flick of his wand, the ropes disappeared. Lana fell forward and almost came off the chair, but she caught herself at the very last minute. Lupin noticed that she looked thinner than she did before - as she usually had a curvy figure it made her look even iller.  
  
"Im tired..." whispered Lana. "Excuse me..." Lana slowly stood up, swayed on the spot and gripped the side of the table. Harry made a motion to go over to her, but Lana put her hand up. "Im fine. Not a cripple." Lana slowly walked out of the kitchen, using the table for support, and as she walked, Lupin had to look away from the cuts on her arms and back. 


	4. The Beginning of Something Wrong

Chapter Title: Nobodys Listening  
  
Author: Re-Writing Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but Lana, Erica and the plot belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
Notes: The lyrics belong to Linkin Park.  
  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
  
handfull of anger, held in my chest  
  
And everything left's a waste of time  
  
I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more  
  
I'm riding on the back of this pressure  
  
Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together  
  
Because all of this stress gave me something to write on  
  
The pain gave me something I could set my sights on  
  
Never forget the blood sweat and tears  
  
The uphill struggle over years the fear and  
  
Trash talking and the people it was to  
  
And the people that started it just like you  
  
(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(But nobody's listening)  
  
(Call to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(But nobody's listening)  
  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
  
handfull of anger, held in my chest  
  
Uphill struggle  
  
Blood sweat and tears  
  
Nothing to gain  
  
Everything to fear  
  
Heart full of pain, head full of stress  
  
handfull of anger, held in my chest  
  
Uphill struggle  
  
Blood sweat and tears  
  
Nothing to gain  
  
Everything to fear  
  
Heart full of pain  
  
(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(But nobody's listening)  
  
(Call to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(But nobody's listening)  
  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
  
(Nobody's listening)  
  
handfull of anger, held in my chest  
  
(Nobody's listening)  
  
Uphill struggle  
  
Blood sweat and tears  
  
(Nobody's listening)  
  
Nothing to gain  
  
Everything to fear  
  
(Nobody's listening)  
  
Lana managed (barely), to get herself up the stairs and into what used to be Sirius' room. She fell onto the bed with exhaustion. Feeling under the pillow, she pulled out a black shirt that Sirius used to wear. It still smelled like him, and this comforted her.  
  
Sirius lay on the cold marble floor of the DOM. He slowly came to his senses. Part of his sight was obscured by his long dark hair. He moved his hand to push it out of the way and realised his arm felt like it was made of lead. Come to think of it, he was on a solid floor. Quickly, he pushed himself up from lying down and sat on his knees. He looked around him, his breath held in his chest. Exhaling slowly, not believing his eyes, Sirius looked around him. As his eyes saw the Veil, he stood up and moved away quickly.  
  
"Hate that thing..." he said to himself, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of the Ministry Headquaters without being caught. He had no way of telling if it was day or night - not that it would help, he thought miserably. The Talisman in his hand did nothing - it was a simple Rune of the Chain of Life. Sirius realised this as he stared at it, and suddenly became very angry with Lana. He wasn't sure what it did, but seeing as its name was the Chain of Life, he figured it had something to do with him being back against his will.  
  
He wondered if his Animagus form would still fool anyone. No harm in trying, he thought. Actually, theres a lot, he re-considered. If he could just get to Kingsleys office...Or Lana's, he thought...But no, she wouldn't be there. Or she might. Workaholic and all. He knew that there were a few people in the Aurors office that knew he was innocent. But if they didn't know about what Lana did, how would he explain it?  
  
"Well I wondered if you would re-appear," came a deep voice from behind Sirius. He turned around to see someone that he recognised, although he wasn't sure where from. His brow creased and his mind raced as he tried to figure out whether this man was a threat or not.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'm not a threat," the old man said. "I'm here to help. Do something right by Lana."  
  
Sirius found that his memory was a little hazy, and he couldn't quite place this man. But seeing as Sirius seemed to have an inbuilt lie detector since the days of the First War, it seemed to him like the man was telling the truth.  
  
"I can get you directly to wherever you want to go. Any place at all. Safely." the man said, shuffling on his feet nervously.  
  
"Okay." Sirius answered, indicating for the man to lead the way.  
  
As Lana lay on the bed, she dreamt that she was walking in darkness. The surroundings felt familiar, but she couldn't be sure where because she couldn't see. A roaring sound was all around her, although it didn't un- nerve her in the slightest, even when it came whipping around her and began glowing a bright white, then changed into a tube and slammed itself into her chest.  
  
She awoke, sweaty and drained. Moving slowly over to the mirror that wad fixed to the back of the door, she was shocked at her appearance. She was white as the sheet she had wrapped around her, her face had a sort of wax appearance, with sweat running down it.  
  
Something was terribly wrong.  
  
Sirius stood in front of the grate with Floo Powder in his hand. He threw it in, stood in the green flames and shouted - "Master bedroom, 12, Grimmauld Place." 


	5. The Dream

Lana heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but they sounded miles away. The door flung open, and Lana stood there, motionless, staring at the person who had just entered.  
  
Lupin looked at her for a moment. "You alright?" he asked, without concern in his voice.  
  
"Oh..." said Lana, her breath feeling raggedy in her chest. "Wolf....hasnt got your....tongue then, I see."  
  
"I was sent to see how you were, and now I know, I'm leaving." said Lupin, shutting the door as he walked out.  
  
"Well thats just...." Lana glared at the door, wishing that she had never done what she had, but comforted by the thought that she had something that Voldemort wanted.  
  
A hand grabbed Lana over her mouth, and the other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards. She struggled for a few seconds before realising it was hopeless, and she passed out.  
  
**Lana opened her eyes slowly and became aware that it was night now, or it was just very dark. Her muscles felt heavy and ached. She tried to move her right arm but found it was bound tightly behind her, as was her left. Her ankles were tied together and then tied to the chair upon which she was sat.  
  
Upon trying to speak, she found that she had been gagged. She could barely see in front of her.  
  
"So you're awake. Finally, thought I'd killed you or something." said a voice Lana could barely hear, but she assumed it was a man. "Lumos," he said, and a few candles lit the the room.  
  
In the dim light, Lana could make a shadow in the corner of the room. The room was destroyed, furniture ripped, wallpaper peeling off, dust everywhere. Lana had a sense of familiarity with the place.  
  
"I suppose you think you can do anything, don't you?" the man asked, staying in the shadows. "Think you can mess with the laws of nature and there will be no consequences?"  
  
Lana shook her head, her heart pounding.  
  
"Have you any idea of what you've done to me?" the man asked, moving so quickly Lana didn't see him until he had slammed his hands down on either side of her, his face no more than an inch away from hers.  
  
It was Sirius. His face was green, with flesh hanging off, blood trickling down his face. As he laughed, more skin fell from his face, he reached up and pulled at his hair, pulling flesh and hair from his skull.**  
  
**Lana was horrified - she was trying to scream but found she couldn't. She tried to get away from this, this thing, and started thrashing around.**

****  
"Lana....Lana....Lana!" came Harrys voice over the screaming and Sirius' laughing.  
  
Sirius struck her across the face, hard, and sent her reeling. She opened her eyes to see Harry stood above her.  
  
"Lana...Are you okay?" he asked, green eyes concerned.  
  
Her breathing was extremely heavy, her hair stuck to her face with sweat.  
  
"I...I..." Lana couldn't speak. That face... It wasn't real. Not real.  
  
"I heard screaming." said Harry sternly.  
  
"I was having a nightmare. That's all." answered Lana, wondering who was the Godparent of who. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Two days, almost. It's half past eight in the morning." Harry then went to ask Lana something, but then didn't.  
  
"What is it? Something you want to talk about?" asked Lana.  
  
"Well - It's just - What happened to you beyond the Veil? I thought you died if you went through it. Thats why - when - Sirius - I didn't - Couldn't - " mumbled Harry.  
  
"I know. But you can bend rules sometimes Harry. And I do have to admit it was extremely stupid of me and I dont want you to go anywhere near the Ministry again without me or anyone else present."  
  
"What happened to Lestrange?" asked Harry, tears welling. The woman who killed his Godfather had been dragged through the Veil with Lana, although she hadn't come back through with her.  
  
"Oh...I don't know." said Lana, not completely honestly. "Is everyone mad at me?"  
  
"I don't think mad is the right word. Except for Dumbledore, he was furious. Scared is more like it for the rest of them. They're afraid of what you might do next."  
  
"Are you scared of me, Harry?" asked Lana.  
  
"No." he said defiantly.  
  
"Well you should be. Fear is what keeps you alive. Fear of your loved ones dying; fear of yourself dying; fear of not knowing how the story ends. At least thats how I see it." said Lana quietly, more to herself than to anyone else.


	6. Memories 1

**(Authors Note: Hey! I am now on study leave for my As Levels so I can spend more time on this story.  
  
This chapter is flashback, so I'm hoping it will be a lot longer than previous chapters.  
  
Sequels aren't as good as the originals, no, I agree, but this isn't technically a sequel - I think of it as an extension of W?SLATTH. This is because no-one can do what Lana did without their being consequences, and I really wanted to write about them.  
  
Thanks for keeping reading!  
  
Love you guys!)**  
  
Harry looked at her for a moment and wondered if she had been irreperably damaged by what had happened to her over the years. He also wondered if he would be more like his father was at school if Voldemort hadn't killed him when Harry was a baby; if he didn't have that threat over him all the time, would he act any different? Of course this was a set of questions that would never be answered, because there was no way to find out. And he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to know.  
  
"Well Mrs Weasleys making dinner if you want some." said Harry, as he walked towards the door.  
  
"I think I'll just shower and go out." replied Lana, getting out of bed.  
  
She crossed the bedroom and looked out the window. A big black dog was walking across the street. Lana frowned. She recognised that dog from somewhere. Or maybe she was just hallucinating.  
  
Lana stepped into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. It was freezing, and there were no towels, so Lana left the water running and searched the cupboards for a few towels, which she found. She slipped off the t-shirt that she was wearing and stepped into the hot shower.  
  
It stung her wounds slightly, but she gritted her teeth. The events of the past week or so flitted across her mind. Even though she had failed to bring Sirius back, that wasn't the thing that hurt the most. It was the way Moony had looked at her a few days ago. It was like he didn't know who she was any more, and he didn't want to find out either. Lana found herself wishing that they were all back at Hogwarts, having arguments over who was better at Quidditch, her or James.   
  
**The Gryffindor Common Room was decked out in red and gold - ready for the Christmas ball. It was two days to go - and Lily and Lana were sat in the big squishy armchairs closest to the fire. It was almost 10pm and Sirius and James had snuck out to Hogsmeade to get some Butterbeer and Chocolate Frogs. There was a trip for the years allowed into Hogsmeade tomorrow, and Lana figured that most of them would be buying gowns for the ball. Her and Lily would be.  
  
"I can just picture it now..." said Lily, staring into the flames. "Me and you will be there, looking beautiful...And James and Sirius will turn up, totally drunk and looking a complete mess."  
  
They both giggled, and Lana shut her Potions book. "You know, I'm sick of Potions."  
  
"You've got an essay due in tomorrow." said Lily.  
  
"Oh so what! It's Christmas, and besides, I'm free till the afternoon, so I can do it tomorrow." said Lana, dropping the book on the floor in front of the chair. "I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to go and get changed out of this uniform."  
  
Upstairs in her room, Lana pulled out a pair of long red trousers, and a tight yellow tshirt. Something, as Lily would say, that only Lana can wear and look good in. Her toenails were painted a bright red, her dark hair was straightened.  
  
Lana got four steps away from the stairs when Sirius charged at her and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder, and proceeded to spin around.  
  
"Put me down! Put me down NOW!" demanded Lana, although she was laughing. Sirius turned around a few more times, then placed her down on the floor in front of him.  
  
"Mean." said Lana, messing Sirius's long-ish black hair up.  
  
"But you love me really," he said, kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
"Is that all a girl gets these days?" Lana asked, pulling him into a passionate kiss. She ran her hands up his neck and into his hair. Sirius coiled an arm around Lanas waist and pulled her closer, their kiss getting more heated by the second.  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat made them stop and look around at who it was. Professor McGonagall was stood at the portrait opening, arms folded, watching them. "We'll save that for some other time, thankyou very much." she said, although she did look slightly amused. "Now, I have a message from Professor Dumbledore. Anyone who is not attending the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow must stay in the common room all day. They must not leave their common rooms. That is all."  
  
McGonagall left the common room, leaving them all wondering what was happening tomorrow. "Probably just a security measure," said James, with a slight smirk, "making sure that no students sneak off to Hogsmeade illegally."  
  
"Now..Where were we?" asked Sirius, grinning, his black hair falling over his grey eyes.  
  
Lana returned the mischievous grin and kissed him. He slipped his hand underneath her t-shirt and she trembled at the sensation of his warm hand against her stomach.  
  
"Oh get a room, Padfoot!" said James.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at Lana. "Alright then, Prongs." He grabbed Lana by the hand and pulled her upstairs to his dormitory.  
**  
In the hot shower, at 12, Grimmauld Place, Lana remembered that night for all the right reasons. She remembered the Christmas Ball for all the wrong ones.  
  
Tears stung at her eyes and she refused to let them fall. Grabbing a towel, she climbed out of the shower. She turned to look in the mirror, and found a message wrote onto it in the steam.  
  
"Tonight. 10pm. Our old house. XxX"  
  
Lana blinked a few times, to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Our old house? Did that mean the one she had with Sirius? Must have do, she thought to herself. Her stomach rumbled.  
  
Quickly drying herself off, Lana pulled on a pair of black jeans, a red t- shirt and a black jacket. Muttering a spell which dried her almost instantly, Lana looked around for her bag but couldn't find it. She grabbed a towel and wiped the message off the mirror.  
  
Pulling on her black boots, Lana made her way down the stairs, not making an effort to be quiet. Truth was, Lana didn't care if any of them were angry with her. There were two people that she cared about. Moony and Harry. Harry seemed okay. But it was Moony that worried Lana.  
  
Lana walked into the living room, and saw that Harry was talking with Ron and Hermione. Hermione eyed Lana suspiciously, and Ron seemed more intrested in curtains. Harry, however, stood up and walked over to Lana.  
  
"Are you going out now?" he asked.  
  
"Yes...Do you know where Lupin is?" asked Lana, watching Hermione.  
  
"I don't think he wants to speak to you right now." said Hermione, her voice shaking.  
  
"I've told you before, little girl, be quiet when things don't concern you." Lana said, not taking her eyes from Harrys piercing green ones.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, expecting Harry to defend her.  
  
"She's right, Hermione." said Harry, his voice toneless.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione," came a voice behind Lana. "Where were you planning on going, Lana?"  
  
Turning around, Lana saw that Moony was stood in the doorway. Her breath caught in her chest. He looked really ill. Quickly doing a monthly map in her head, it figured, as it was only a day till the next full moon.  
  
"I was going to take Sirius's motorbike into London and get something to eat. Want to come?" she asked gently, not sure if she was going to like the answer.  
  
"I suppose so." replied Lupin, "I suppose you'll be needing this, then." He threw her bag at her.  
  
Lana checked the contents - money, diary, 3 sets of keys, Ministy Pass, lipgloss, pen, paper - but no wand. "Wheres my wand?"  
  
"You can have it back when you behave yourself." Lupin told her, matter-of- factly.  
  
"You have no authority over me."  
  
"Dumbledores orders."  
  
"Fine. Although I don't see the point. I can do just as much without it as with it." she shrugged, fastening the bag up and walking down the hallway and out of the front door.  
  
"Why don't we just Apparate?" asked Moony.  
  
"Fine. Diagon Alley." said Lana, Disapparating. 


	7. The Black Dog

**(A.N: Firstly I am so sorry that this update has been so long coming. My life seems to get more complicated by the moment. However, I am trying my best to keep up my writing, my social life, my personal life and A-Level work. It's going to get more complicated in say, oh, 6 months, so I'm going to try and almost finish the story my mid-October, depending where the winds of fantasy take me. Thankyou for your patience. Love and cookies. )**  
  
Lana apparated outside The Leaky Cauldron and waited a few seconds for Lupin to arrive before tapping the appropriate bricks. The wall shifted and the doorway opened in front of them. There was an awkwardness as Lana stepped forward to walk through at the same time as Lupin. He stepped back and she stepped through first, onto the crowded and noisy Diagon Alley.  
  
"So... Do you want to just..Walk around or go for a drink?" asked Lana, avoiding eye contact. The sky was grey and overcast, strange for the start of August.  
  
"Rudolph Lestrange killed a junior member of the Order last night. Something about wanting to know here his wife is. The kid couldn't tell him, so..." Lupin flicked his wand hand. He searched Lana's face for some flicker of emotion but found none.  
  
"There are always casualties in war." she said simply, walking along the busy street.  
  
"And yet we live on. Ever wonder why that is?"  
  
"Because we are better wizards? Better trained? More experienced? The list of reasons goes on, Remus." replied Lana, halting as she pulled open a packet of fudge. "Because it is our destiny?"  
  
"Maybe. But you seem to think you are above even such forces as destiny, Lana."  
  
"Oh you sound like Dumbledore."  
  
"Well sometimes he's right, Lana."  
  
"He was right. I can't untie destiny. But I had a damn good try. And I failed. Can we not discuss it here? Besides, it doesn't mean I'm not a good witch just because I don't always play by the rules. You can't be good and noble all the time. Look at Dumbledore. Maybe Sirius wouldn't be dead if the old fool had told Harry about the Prophecy. If I'd been around, I would have told him." Lana sighed regretfully, popping another piece of fudge into her mouth.  
  
"But you weren't around." Lupin was wondering whether Lana had picked up on his true intentions of bringing her out, or whether she thought it was just to give her a hard time.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Lana put the fudge back in her bag. "Oh here we go, pointing out the obvious in an effort to make me feel guilty. Can't turn back time. Well, you can, but...That's not the point Remus."  
  
"You do understand that what we have here, now, is all were ever going to have from now on?" he asked, stopping and turning to face her.  
  
In the ten minutes that they had been walking and talking, Lana had sucesfully managed to avoid eye contact with her best friend and twice lover. Their relationship was becoming far too complex for her liking. Reluctantly, Lana turned to face him.  
  
"Yes, I know." she said, looking directly into those blue eyes of his. Or were they grey? They always looked slightly different as the month progressed. Lana felt strange all of a sudden, like a weight was pressing down upon her. She closed her eyes briefly and the weight disappeared after a few seconds. Shaking her head, Lana looked at Lupin.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, I just...I feel a little strange. I have since I came out of the Veil. I guess I'm just recovering. Big shock to the system. Nothing to worry about." Lana realised she was rambling and fell quiet.  
  
Lupin put his hand under her chin, and forced her to look at him. Lana looked at him, nervously. What did he want? "Rem-" she began, but was cut off when he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Lana looked at him as he pulled away, with a slightly confused look on her face. "What was that for?"  
  
"Lana - " but he was silenced by Lana gently laying a finger over his lips. "Don't turn this into something that it's not. Please, for both our sakes."  
  
"I understand," he gave her a weak smile and began to turn away, but was pulled back around by Lana.  
  
"I didn't say stop." she said, smiling a little at him, as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
Above them, thunder rumbled. A few feet away across the street, a black dog watched. 


	8. Missing Time

**(A.N: Hey, I just can't help myself!! Can't not write anything for ages and then not leave you with a cliffy!! Come on, you know me by now....:P hehe I love tormenting you.)**  
  
The black dog watched Lana and Lupin kiss. His girlfriend and his best friend. How could they? And he had been looking forward to seeing her tonight. 10pm, their old place. She tore him from the brink of Hell. She had tried, and betrayed people, and lied to people, and sacrificed the both of them to bring him back, and here she is, giving up so easily after all that, and falling into the arms of the last person he expected her to.  
  
A few drops of rain fell. He couldn't bare to watch any longer. He turned away, walked a few steps, turned back for one last glance. He noticed something about her that hadn't been there a moment ago. A small white stripe, around half a centimetre thick and a three centimetres long had appeared in her hair, underneath.  
  
He would be there tonight. If she could tear herself away from her new lover for long enough. The black dog turned for the final time and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Lupin pulled away from Lana and looked at her, wondering what had made her change her mind. Maybe she had finally realised Sirius wasn't coming back, and decided to give happiness with him a shot. Or maybe it was like before, and she just wanted him for one thing. He wasn't sure.  
  
The first drops of rain fell as he looked at her. "It's raining." he said.  
  
"I noticed," Lana replied, raising an eyebrow. "Want to go for a drink?"  
  
"Always." He slid his hand down her arm and held her hand tight, as the rain quickly turned into a heavy downpour, they broke into a run towards The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Stepping inside, Lupin went to find them a private booth and Lana went to get the drinks.  
  
Tom looked at her suspiciously as she approached the bar. "You old enough to drink?" he asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"Very funny Tom," she replied, sliding some money across the bar, "Gimme two Butterbeers and two Firewhiskeys." Turning and looking around the bar, Lana saw where Lupin was.  
  
Grinning his toothless grin, Tom handed over the drinks. Grabbing them, Lana quickly walked over to Lupin.  
  
"Even after all these years, he still creeps me out." Lana said, with a quick raise of the eyebrows.  
  
"Oh yes." said Lupin, helping her set down the drinks.  
  
Lana went to sit down, but paused half way. "Thats weird..." Lana sat down.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"For the past few days I've been getting these twinges, like...Like a Portkey. Tugging at me, wanting to pull me somewhere. They've been getting stronger since I woke up this morning."  
  
Lupin frowned and took a sip of his Butterbeer.  
  
"Ow..." said Lana, gripping her side. "Ow!" Falling to the floor, Lana gripped her sides in pain. Lupin dropped to the floor and looked at her. Her skin had gone a sort of grey white, and there was a sheen of sweat across her face. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she disappeared with a loud bang, which flung Lupin across the room.  
  
Everyone in the near full bar went silent. There was a thud as a young woman fainted. "YOU KNOW WHO! YOU KNOW WHO!" screamed another, and Lupin quickly Apparated to get out of the way, so people didn't start accusing him of being in league with Voldemort. What had happened back there? He didn't know.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT, AROUND 8PM  
  
Lana walked into 12, Grimmauld Place. She felt like she hadn't eaten all day. Making her way down to the kitchen, she bumped into the house elf, Kreacher. As usual, he began his string of curses, until he looked up and realised who it was.  
  
"Sorry Mistress, Kreacher apologises, he didn't realise it was Mistress," and on the babbling and grovelling continued until Lana kicked him away from her.  
  
Lana opened the door to the kitchen and was greeted by Harry, Lupin, Dumbledore, Moody, and Molly Weasley. Molly screamed, and Harry jumped out of his seat.  
  
"What? Who died?" asked Lana, walking across the room and helping herself to a large slice of strawberry cheesecake.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Err...." Lana replied, scooping the cheesecake into her mouth. As she chewed she was aware of everyone pointing their wands at her. "What?" she asked, swallowing.  
  
"It's eight pm. You went missing from The Leaky Cauldron at dinner time." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Sorry, don't know what you're talking about." shrugged Lana, shovelling more cheesecake in. "Hey, this is really good, got any more?" Lana asked, looking at Mrs Weasley.  
  
Moody looked from Lana to Lupin. "You sure what happened happened?"  
  
"Yes!" replied Lupin.  
  
A bang from the kitchen door being slammed open was heard and Snape walked in. "It's all over the Daily Prophet." He threw it on the table in front of her.  
  
On the front cover was a photo of Lana in the middle of her fit. Underneath was a story implying that she has something to do with Voldemort. Lana looked at it confusedly.  
  
"That never happened." said Lana.  
  
"It clearly did, I'm afraid. There are a lot of witnesses. Luckily, they don't have your name. Yet." said Snape.  
  
Lana looked up at him and sneered, "How do I know it wasn't you that set this photo up? Doctored it a little bit and sent it to the press, then modified - Wait wait, that's giving you way too much credit. You could never do that."  
  
Picking up the paper, Lana looked at it more closely as she ate the remainder of the cheesecake. "Seriously though, good work, whoever it was."  
  
"So where have you been for the past eight hours?" asked Snape.  
  
"Look, I don't have to put up with this interrogation crap. What I do, on my time, is my business. And did it occur to you that I might have been at work? And when do I get my wand back? Not that it matters to me, but you obviously think you have some kind of control over me because you have it. And YOU - " Lana said, turning to Lupin, "I thought - I thought you cared. But all that you said today was obviously a lie, someone to keep tabs on me."  
  
"Lana - " he began to protest, not noticing the enquiring looks everyone in the room was giving him.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. I'm moving out. I'll be back for my stuff tomorow." And with that, Lana stormed out of the kitchen and out of the house. 


	9. quick note

**Hi!**

**Just a quick author's note to let you all know a few things.**

**I haven't updated recently as I've been doing some things, such as… moving in with my boyfriend, who then asked me to marry him, then getting pregnant and giving birth! **

**I've been sat around waiting for more inspiration to hit, and over Christmas, it has, so I promise an update a.s.a.p. **

**Thanks.**

**Re-Writing Destiny.**

**PS – Ignore my profile. It is slightly out of date.**


End file.
